The anticancer effects of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are well-recognized (Tegeder, I. et al., FASEB J 15 (12), 2057-2072 (2001); Kashfi, K. & Rigas, B., Biochem Pharmacol 70 (7), 969-986 (2005)). NSAIDs block eicosanoid production through inhibition of cyclooxygenases (COX-1 and COX-2). NSAIDs have received significant attention as promising cancer chemopreventive agents since the discovery that regular use of aspirin reduced the incidence of colon cancer. Unfortunately, the promising anti-cancer effects of NSAIDs have been overshadowed by concomitantly emerging side effects, including life-threatening cardiovascular complications known to be associated with COX-2 inhibition. Despite the link between COX-2 and carcinogenesis, NSAIDs induce apoptosis in cancer cells containing neither COX-1 nor COX-2, indicating that other intracellular targets exist (Tegeder, I. et al., FASEB J 15 (12), 2057-2072 (2001); Kashfi, K. & Rigas, B., Biochem Pharmacol 70 (7), 969-986 (2005)).